


In Every Life, I'm Yours

by bisexualkiseryouta



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/F, F/M, Genderbends, KasaKi, KiKasa - Freeform, M/M, Red String of Fate, Reincarnation AU, Val - Freeform, justlikeswitchblades, kikasa dorks, secret santa 2014, weird poetic nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualkiseryouta/pseuds/bisexualkiseryouta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A KiKasa oneshot for justlikeswitchblades for the tumblr knb secret Santa 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Every Life, I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justlikeswitchblades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikeswitchblades/gifts).



> Haha, hope you like it! I'm not the best with Kasamatsu, sadly...

_What fate have I that does not include you|_

_But one of unimaginable sadness|_

_There is the smallest of red threads|_

_Binding us to each other|_

_And in every life we ever live|_

_I am yours._

* * *

_In our first life together, you were my princess, and I was your knight._

Kasamatsu stands to the side, hand resting on his sword. The throne room is full to bursting as people in ornate dresses and suits swing themselves around, aimless chatter filling everyone's ears, everyone gushing over the new queen. The black-haired man watches the proceedings with an annoyed expression as his eyes carefully track the princess as she weaves through the crowd, her dress glowing in the candlelight.

Kise refuses to stay in one place for any extended period of time- much to her knight's dismay. "I have to  **mingle** , Kasamatsucchi!" she explained earlier, flapping her arms as if to emphasize her point. "Princesses are supposed to know their subjects and the nobles. If I just stay in the corner all the night, people would think there's something wrong with me! Don't worry, though- I won't flirt with any guys~ Kasamatsucchi is the only one for me!"

"Oi, Kise, don't say stuff like that!"

"Ack!"

So, Kasamatsu is stuck craning his neck and standing on his toes to keep sight of the blond as she works her way through the room, her musical voice rising above everyone else's. She smiles that sweet smile that brightens the room like the sun, putting all the flickering candles to shame, and bats her long eyelashes innocently, though Kasamatsu knows for a fact that the girl is the farthest from innocent. Her hair is long and golden- pulled up in a careful knot for this special occasion; her eyes are the color of honey. She's wearing her favorite gown tonight. That little blue-haired girl she always raves about- Tetsumi? Tetsuna? he can't quite remember- made it for her. It's beautiful, probably the best dress at the party, outshining even her sister's- and she's the new queen.

It's a deep shade of red that contrasts perfectly with her golden hair; it's long-sleeved with a low, square neckline framed with white lace and the skirt barely brushes against the ground with a short train trailing along behind it. All in all, it's one of her most modest dresses, something Kasamatsu is grateful for- he doesn't want to be stuck pulling drunk noblemen off her all night. Still, it's beautiful.  _She_ 's beautiful. As always.

The party begins to slow as the night drags on, and sometime near midnight he spots Kise leaning heavily against the wall, eyelids fluttering as she struggles to stay awake and upright.

With a heavy sigh, Kasamatsu crosses the room and gently shakes Kise's shoulder. "Kise. Wake up." His voice is curt. The blond blinks down at him, annoyingly taller than him, something that gets him a buttload of ridicule from the other guards. "Ehhh? But I'm so tiredddd~" She slurs. "Yeah, yeah, well how 'bout you sleep in your own damn bed instead of against this wall?" He grumbles. "Mmm..."

With an even heavier sigh, Kasamatsu wraps an arm around the blond's waist and starts guiding her towards the door. "Nooooo, I dun wanna moveeeee-" Kise whines as he leads her into the hallway and through the dark corridors. She digs her feet into the ground, and he stops with a sigh. "Will you stop-?"

"Kasamatsucchi." The blond grabs onto his shoulders, slumping down a little so they're eye to eye. "I need you to listen to me."

"Kise, can't this wait 'til morning?" Kasamatsu sighs (Kise makes him sigh a lot, doesn't she?). The princess shakes her head violently.

"No! I need you to listen to me right now!"

"Fine. What is it?"

"Well..." The blond breaks eye contact, cheeks flushing a delicate red. "Ah- you see- er..." she stumbles over her words, fidgeting with a lock of golden hair that escaped from her bun. "I wanted to tell you that..." Her eyes flash back to his and she seems to be trying to build up her nerve. "To tell you that... I like you." Her cheeks turn a brighter red, and suddenly her eyes widen. "I like you as my guard! As my guard, you know! Not- not- you know- ah- not that I  _don't_ \- but- ah- I don't-" Kise hides her face with her hands, looking absolutely mortified.

Kasamatsu blinks at the blond, wondering why their roles are suddenly reversed. For once, she's the blushing fool, and he's the confident airhead? Is that how it is now? Her words sink in slowly, making a blush slowly creep into his own cheeks, and he decides that they must both be blushing fools at this point. Hopefully, Ahomine and Bakagami aren't watching the whole scene from some hiding place; if they are, he won't here the end of it.

"Are- are you blushing, Kasamatsucchi?"

"Of- of course not! Why would I-?'

He's cut off by Kise lurching forward and throwing her arms around his neck. "I knew it, I knew it! You do like me back!" She squeals, taking his blush as his response. For a moment, Kasamatsu stands their rigid, arms at his sides.

Then, he slowly wraps his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Yeah- I-I guess."

* * *

_In our second life, you were a painter, and I was your muse._

Kasamatsu fiddles uncomfortably with her skirt as she sits still on the stool, wondering why the hell she let Kise talk her into this.  _That damn bastard_ , she grumbles inwardly when she catches him peeking around his easel with that self-satisfied smile, honey-colored eyes sparkling. "Kasamatsucchi really is the prettiest~"

"Sh-shut up, Kise!"

"Aw, Kasamatsucchi is blushing~"

"Damn it, Kise, I'm leaving!" The black-haired girl stands up swiftly, cheeks burning uncomfortably.  _This was a dumb idea. It was a mistake to agree to this._  She strides away, deciding she should at least leave with dignity, and lets out an annoyed noise when an arm reaches out and wraps around her waist. "Please don't go." Kise drags her in, pressing her against his chest. His arms are wrapped around her and his cheeks is resting against the top of her head. "Don't go,  _mio caro_." He whispers softly. His long fingers- those fingers covered in callouses from holding a paint brush all day, everyday- sift through her long hair, rubbing gently against her scalp, so sweet and gentle.  _I wonder- does he do this with all his models?_ A terrible voice inside Kasamtsu's head suggests. But, Kasamatsu is no model. She isn't one of those classically beautiful girls that has an affair with a painter, inspiring works of art. She's just a baker's daughter. Nothing special.

"You don't need me to be your model, Kise. Any other girl would jump at the opportunity."

"But I want you." Kasamatsu feels her heart squeeze when she hears the love and affection in his statement. "I'm sorry I upset you, Kasamatsucchi. I just- you're so beautiful. And you don't see it. But I do." His arms tighten around her and his head moves to rest on her shoulder as he hunches down, wrapping himself around her. If her cheeks weren't red enough before, they certainly were now. "Stop being so embarrassing, you idiot." She mumbles, allowing her arms to wrap around him, clutching the back of his shirt in her hand. "You're so embarrassing. Stupid Kise."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,  _mio amore_." He nuzzles her neck, whispering soft words of love and adoration, in both English and Italian. Kasamatsu allows it, allows him to adore her and love her.  _He's only going to hurt you, you know?_ "I know." she whispers softly. Kasamatsu calms Kise down and tells him she'll stay, making a sour face when he perks up like a puppy dog. "Really? _Grazie, bella!_ "

Kasamatsu takes a glance over her shoulder at the unfinished painting- and lets out a soft gasp.

A beautiful woman with long, flowing black hair and ocean blue eyes is gazing longingly out the window, lounging nonchalantly on the arm of an armchair. A book sits, opened and unnoticed, on her lap, and there's a pensive expression on her face, as if she's debating something in her mind. She wears a white blouse with sleeves rolled up to her elbows and a long black skirt that seems to flutter in an imaginary breeze. A library is slowly forming around her, books with heavy spines, shelves that reach the ceiling. The scene is breathtaking.

"See? I told you you were beautiful." Kise's voice whispers in her ear, arms wrapping around her waist again, drawing her back into him.

"Oi! Stupid, lemme go! Finish your work before you start being a pervert!"

* * *

_In our third life, you were a singer, and I was your bandmate._

"I swear on this red string of fate, keeping us together

"That never will I take a pair of scissors to this string

"That never will I try to break this string

"I swear on this love of ours, that continues through so many lives

"That never will I live a life not loving you

"That never will I stop loving you."

Kise sings the lyrics with so much emotion in her voice Kasamatsu worries that some of the girls in the first row will swoon. Their band- an all girl band until Kagami joined as lead guitar- has grown immensely in popularity, and Kise has captured the hearts of every teen girl in the nation. In the "Who Is Your Favorite Member" polls, Kise comes first, with Kuroko- the composer and piano player- and Aomine- the arrogant base player- in close second. Kasamatsu is somewhere around number eight- behind Kagami, Kiyoshi, Hyuuga, and Riko. The black-haired drummer has never taken the time to become a fan favorite- and she doesn't plan to. Having girls and guys cling to you and try to tackle you all the time just doesn't appeal to her.

"Thanks, guys! You were an amazing crowd tonight!" Kise yells, pumping her fist in the air, right before they launch into their final song. Kasamatsu beats the crap out of her drums- lovingly, of course- and watches Kise glide around the stage, singing loudly. Her exposed skin glistens with a thin layer of sweat under the heavy stage lights- and Kasamatsu finds herself wondering where Kise acquired the skill of making sweat look attractive. Kise's cheeks are flushed and her honey-colored eyes sparkle under the thick layers of eyeliner and mascara. She's wearing her favorite stage costume; a ruffly pink skirt and a lacey white blouse with black high heels and glittery tights. Pink bows are threaded through her long golden hair and huge sparkly pink earrings dangle from her ears.

She is by far the most flashy one on stage. Kagami is wearing a t-shirt and jeans; Riko is in a pair of shorts and an oversized t-shirt; Kuroko is in a knee-length cornflower blue skirt and a white blouse, no makeup, no shoes; Kasamatsu herself is in a pair of denim shorts and a black tanktop with her gray hoodie wrapped around her waist. Although, she's not nearly as bad as Aomine, who's wearing sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt (that is obviously Kagami's) and bedroom slippers with her hair in a tangled knot on her head. Kasamatsu at least has the decency to keep her hair in a side braid.

"I see where we are right now

"You're with her, out of my reach

"And I can't seem to pull you back

"So I have decided that the best I can do

"Is wish the two of you happiness

"And I have to hope you'll never know

"How my well wishes are followed by

"Crying and wishing you'd come back."

The song ends and the lights go out as security people rush the stage and herd the band off of it, everyone going deaf as the crowd roars for more, more, more. Kasamatsu swings herself off her little stool and lets a beefy guy guide her to the backstage area where her friends are waiting.

Hyuuga, Riko, and Kiyoshi are huddled together, giggling and whispering. Kasamatsu averts her eyes because she has long since stopped trying to figure out the three girls' relationship; in one of her few conversations with Kuroko, she found out the three were dating. She doesn't really care; as long as they're reasonably happy and show up to practice and gigs on time, it's none of her business. Kagami is allowing Aomine to take a nap on his shoulder as he lounges on the couch, flipping through a magazine that has a huge picture of a guitar on the front. Kuroko is off in a corner by herself, scribbling in her notebook with her favorite pen- an over-the-top, fluffy, pink thing her boyfriend, Ogiwara, bought for her.

Kise pounces on Kasamatsu, the taller girl flinging her arms around her and planting a kiss on her cheek. "Kasamatsucchi looks so cute tonight~" she sighs happily. "Oi, Kise, get off! You're heavy!" Kasamatsu pushes at Kise, trying to make her get  _off_ , but to no avail. Kise is just too damn heavy. "Kuroko, a little help?" Kasamatsu calls out to the petite blue-haired girl. "Kasamatsu-san, I prefer to not get involved in your love life."

"Oi, who- who the hell says this is my love life? Kise- you- you idiot! Get off!" The blush on Kasamatsu's face intensifies- although, she's not even quite sure when she started blushing- and Kise lets out a contented noise. "I love you so much, Kasamatsucchi. Stay with me forever, okay?"

"Idiot! Stop saying such embarrassing stuff!"

Kise sticks out her tongue and darts away from Kasamatsu's clenched fist. "Never~"

"Get back here, you dumbass!"

* * *

_In our fourth life, you were my teammate, and I was your captain._

"Aww, senpai is so cool!"

Kasamatsu smacks Kise on the head without even looking. "Don't sound so goddamn condescending about it. You need to learn to respect your elders." Kasamatsu returns to strumming his guitar softly, wondering why the hell Kise is even at his house anyways. The blond forced him to go shopping with him- and stalk Kuroko and Kagami with him- and then made him let him come into his house. He's a hella weird kid.

"I wasn't trying to be, Kasamatsucchi!" The blond whines, nose scrunching up in distaste at being reprimanded. He's lounging on the floor by Kasamatsu's chair, looking up at him with this weird expression in his eyes, like he wants to say something.  _I swear to God, if he talks my ear off about Kuroko again, I will never speak to this dumbass again._ Kasamatsu knows more about the bluenette than he ever cared to know. Kise's default topic seemed to be Kuroko- he was his fallback when he ran out of gossip and stories from his adventures as an annoying ass teen model. "I think Kasamatsucchi is the coolest!" Kise announces, eyes practically sparkling in admiration.

This earns him a kick to the face.

"Ow, what was that for, senpai?!" Kise rubs his cheek, mumbling something about being killed by his makeup artists later for this, while giving the black-haired boy a hurt look. "That was for dragging me around to help you stalk your unsuspecting victims."

"I was not stalking them!"

"You made us follow them without once trying to make contact with them. That's pretty much the definition of stalking."

"Kasamatsucchi, don't be mad at me~" The blond begs, flashing his puppy dog eyes. "Kagamicchi always gets angry when I try to talk to them, and I wanted to see how they were doing! But, I don't want to talk about Kurokocchi and Kagamacchi right now."

"That's a shock."

"So mean, senpai~"

"Tell me what you want to talk about or get out of my house."

"Kasamatsucchi!" Kise makes an exaggerated pout. "Fine. I just wanted to say that... I really like you, senpai!" The last few words come out in a rush, and a faint blush spreads over the model's face, making him look adorably embarrassed. "Um, thanks? I am a pretty cool dude, I must admit. Is that all you wanted to say?" Kasamatsu replies. Kise gives him a look like he's grown another head and he lets out an annoyed "What?".

"Ah- it's nothing. I just- I kind of meant... Never mind."

Kasamatsu returns to his guitar and Kise sighs, making a note in his head to be more obvious next time, when Kasamatsu says "I like you too, though. Sometimes. When you aren't being a brat".

Kasamatsu manages to keep a straight face, inwardly blushing profusely, silently sending a thankful prayer to Kuroko, who spend hours coaching him through accepting a confession without blushing like a lovestruck school girl.

"Senpai~!"

"Hey- Kise- what the hell are you- oomf!"

Sadly, Kuroko did not teach Kasamatsu how to remain straight faced when being attacked with kisses, so he essentially dissolves into a blushing stammering mess.

* * *

_I can't wait to find out who we are in our fifth life, my love._

**Author's Note:**

> To Val: Hope you enjoyed it!! Sorry if the personalities are a little off. If you want, I could write more of one of their lives? 
> 
> Merry Christmas!!


End file.
